enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pieces Fall
The Pieces Fall is the season one finale of Mystic Forest Fighters. Previous: The Fourth Founder Season One Conclusion: Mystic Forest Fighters - Case Closed Next: Climbing the Ranks Summary The episode begins with Luke, Lucille, Anastasia, Joey and Noah emerging from Saad's quarters in the guild. They are determined not only to find Purry, but to put an end to Enchi at last. Lucille realizes that this is why Saad wanted Purry in the guild to begin with. Luke surmises that Purry was a good friend of Ter's during his life, and that her partner is the only remaining member of the guild that was around during Ter's time. During this time, Anastasia stays in the back of the group, feeling very troubled. The heroes soon realize they can't seem to find Purry. Luke gets an idea and retrieves a catnip toy. Using this, Purry comes running. She is followed by her partner, who finally reveals himself to be a dog named Silas. Luke speaks with Purry and Silas, ruffling Purry's feathers at the very mention of Ter. Before he can get any specific questions out, a very loud explosion occurs in the guild's main area. Everyone promptly heads there to see Greg battling a large cloud of black smoke with a chair. Lucille and Luke transform to battle the smoke, as their friends join in. Sans Anastasia, who is still feeling troubled. All of the attacks on the mist go right through it, leaving it unaffected. The smoke lets out a distorted laugh before it ascends outside, leaving the guild a mess. Luke and friends follow it out. He heads with Lucille and Anastasia to search uptown, while the others separate into their duos to cover more ground. Purry and Silas end up joining Noah and Joey into the forest. In town, the Cutie Trio doesn't have much luck searching. Luke finally questions Anastasia on why she's been so quiet, but she shrugs the question off. Lucille and Luke revert to their human forms to blend in. They are then greeted by Chief Pupper and "Warner", who drive by them in the chief's car after hearing the report of the guild attack. They offer the trio a ride and continue their search in the car. Meanwhile in the forest, the group of four finds nothing, but continues to advance through. They hear a sudden snapping sound, but before they can react, the same stream of magic that manipulated Anastasia and Noah heads straight for Silas' head. Strangely, it bounces back and dissolves. Joey notices that the beam came from behind a tree and runs to attack it, but is roughly thrown back and injured. The black smoke reveals itself with its distorted laugh, as Noah runs to attack it, only to be launched into the sky. Joey tries once again to attack, but is grabbed and dropped to the ground. The mist once again tries to attack Silas, but completely fails to afflict him. Back in town, Luke explains everything to Chief Pupper and "Warner" as they continue searching in the car. Lucille's wolf instincts start kicking her, sensing that a fellow wolf is in danger. She instantly tells the chief to head into the forest. They cut through the trees and arrive in the same clearing as Noah, Joey, Purry, and Silas. Noah, however, lands directly on top of the windshield after having been thrown into the air once again. Luke and company exit the car and confront the mist themselves. Witnessing the mist's futile attempts at attacking Silas, "Warner" steps up to the smoke to discover that he can't be harmed by it either. The mist growls before finally vanishing. "Warner" claims that it's just as he expected. Enchi can't harm him nor Silas. When the others question how it's possible, he reveals his true identity to Noah, Purry, and Silas - him being Walter the entire time, leaving the three completely stunned. The weasel explains that Enchi is unable to harm any of the old Mystic Forest Fighters at all due to a barrier formed by Ter's hatred for the guild, as Lucille points out that Saad and Greg would also be immune to his power. Walter then shifts things towards Anastasia, sensing guilt in her conscience. Lucille adds that Enchi really seemed to hate Anastasia, trying to kill her or have her kill her friends several times. Being cornered by just about everyone, she gives in and decides it's time to share her secret. When she arrived in Enchino, Tina Sherri had just been murdered. Anastasia was observing the body when she actually saw the killer and tried to give chase. She describes Enchi as having worn a dusty, torn purple robe. She did not tell anyone this earlier in the case because she wanted to spend more time with Luke. This clearly annoys both Lucille and Joey, as Luke begins to laugh after having been in deep thought, claiming he has solved the mystery at last. He proceeds to summarize the entire case and goes over all of the evidence they have gathered over the course of a few months. Luke confirms with Walter about Ter living in the northern part of Enchino, but the key person Purry knows the exact location of Ter's hideout. However, before they go, Chief Pupper must leave to address a badly-timed robbery. Walter joins him, stating that he needs a ride home. Everyone else departs for Ter's former hideout, with Purry leading the way. Upon arrival, the seven heroes brace themselves before entering. Upon doing so, they are greeted by a rather barren-looking room and a very dark hallway. Luke, Lucille, Anastasia, Joey, Noah, Purry and Silas stand in silence and face down the hallway, ready to confront their foe once and for all. Luke goads Enchi to come out, as a silhouette approaches from down the hallway. Appearances *Luke the Werewolf *Lucille the Werewolf *Noah the Chameleon *Joey the Kangaroo *Anastasia the Werefox *Purry the Cat *Silas the Dog *Greg the Gecko *Chief Pupper *Walter the Weasel *Enchi Trivia *This is the first episode since his debut not to feature Oswald Aaldenberg. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes Category:Season Finales